1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a handle for a hand tool to provide a good supporting effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool handle includes a body and a positioning device. The body is provided for assembling with a tool bit for operation, and the positioning device is provided for receiving multiple tool bits. The body has a cavity defined in the body and an opening defined in an end of the body and communicating with the cavity. The body has a blocker disposed on the body adjacent to the opening. The positioning device includes a seat movably received in the cavity. The seat has a spindle disposed on the seat. The spindle has multiple clamping plates laterally extending from the spindle and a puller disposed on the spindle and exposed out of the body for buckling on the body. Adjacent two of the clamping plates are parallel to each other for clamping a tool bit such that the tool bits are held in the positioning device.
When the puller is pulled out from the body, the seat and the spindle of the positioning device are axially moved with the puller. The seat is stopped by the blocker such that the seat is kept from being detached from the body and the tool bits clamped in the positioning device are exhibited from the body to enable one of the tool bits to be taken from the positioning device for assembling with the body.
However, when the positioning device is partially pulled out from the body, there is not any support arranged between the seat and the body such that the positioning device is easily biased during a pulling movement. Therefore, the conventional positioning device is inconvenient for use. Furthermore, the positioning device is easily damaged or broken when a large force is applied to pull the positioning device, causing the positioning device to bump the blocker on the body.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a handle for a hand tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.